


Fair Ladybug

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Being Lost, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Not Proofread, Oneshot, Original Akuma, Songfic, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Based on the poem/song Fair Phyllis I Saw.Ladybug gets hit by an akuma that send people to a random location and takes away their sense of direction. She doesn't have her yo-yo, and Chat has to find her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Fair Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> My English class is doing a poetry unit and I heard [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eeVMEMxlkc), and thought it could be an interesting idea for a LadyNoir fic. I'm not exactly pleased with how it turned out, but I'm glad to be writing again.

“At least we know no one’s dying.”

Ladybug nods in agreement to her partner’s statement. The current akuma, Wayward, had them worried for a moment. The victims would disappear when hit and the duo had been on edge. Eventually, they’d learned that the people who had been disappeared were  _ not _ being killed. Instead, they were transported to another place within the city randomly, with any sense of direction gone.

All this for a tourist that had gotten turned around.

“Okay. So being hit isn’t the end of the world, but we should still be careful,” Ladybug emphasizes this with a stern look to Chat Noir.

“Oh, Bugaboo, you should know by now that careful is my middle name!”

“That’s an interesting way to pronounce reckless.”

The Cat scoffs, putting his hand to his chest in mock offense, “That’s no way to speak to your future husband!”. 

“Chat, we can’t get married if you’re missing.”

“But if I’m  _ not  _ missing we  _ can _ get married?”

Ladybug only rolls her eyes, swinging away to go after the akuma.

She stops few buildings away from it, holding her yo-yo in her hands as she ponders her action plan. A scream cuts through the air, startling her into dropping it. It doesn’t take long for her to realize that the scream in question came from a startled civilian - it’s understandable, seeing someone disappear in front of you could startle anyone.

Ladybug is reaching for her weapon when she feels something make contact with her. She only vaguely hears Chat Noir yell something before she realizes she isn’t at the fight anymore.

She must have gotten hit.

Okay, this is fine. The akuma had been near Notre Dame which was to the west.

Or was it the north?

She turns in circles on the roof she’s found herself on, trying to get her bearings. It’s when she realizes she doesn’t know left from right that she remembers - her sense of direction has been taken from her.

Everything is fine.

Chat will probably track her down. That’s what her yo-yo… is… for…

Her yo-yo isn’t with her. She’d dropped it.

Okay. This is fine.

Absolutely fine.

* * *

Chat picks up Ladybug’s yo-yo. This isn’t good.

Not only is she now who-knows-where, he can’t use his baton to track her down. Taking down the akuma won’t do any good because he can’t purify an akuma.

Alright, the search is on.

He vaults to another rooftop, ignoring the akuma to focus on his hunt for Ladybug. Paris isn’t exactly tiny city, and there’s no way of telling where she might be. He could be heading in the exact opposite direction of Ladybug, and he would have no idea.

He doesn't like the idea of a lost Ladybug wandering around without even a weapon. Not that she can’t take care of herself, but he  _ is _ supposed to keep her safe.

* * *

It’s been about 10 minutes now. His baton rings with a notification from the Ladyblog. Checking it, he sees a photo submitted of Ladybug sitting atop a building all alone with an address provided beneath it.

He knows where that is, and it isn’t too far. Letting out a breath, he turns in that direction to save his favorite damsel-in-distress.

It doesn’t take long to spot her. She hasn’t moved from where she was in the picture and he races up to her, sweeping her up in a tight hug and kissing her.

He doesn’t let go of her afterwards, just hugging her to his chest. Maybe he’d been more stressed than he thought.

“You’re stress purring,” Ladybug says in concern.

“I just… you could have been anywhere, and I had no way of finding you, and you could have been somewhere dangerous, and-”

“Kitty,” she interrupts him, cupping his face with her hand, “It’s okay. You found me now. I knew you would. I may not know my cardinal directions, but I knew that if I stayed put you’d track me down eventually.”

“This is why I’m supposed to take the hits for you! You shouldn’t have to-”

She gives him The Look™, “You are not just some human shield.”

“I know,” he’d argue further, but they do have an akuma to deal with. He hands her back her yo-yo.

“Could you, uh, lead me to Wayward? I… I really don’t know how to get around.”

“You’re in luck! I am the purr-fect guide for a Bug like you!”

She scowls, “Nevermind, I can find my own way. Less puns.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then they defeated the akuma and lived happily ever after!
> 
> Like the tags say, I'm not quite sure what this is. I'm also not so great at writing romance, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Anyways, short and (hopefully) sweet. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! I'm on [tumblr](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to leave any thoughts, theories, constructive criticism, or anything really in the comments below! I love getting that notification!


End file.
